A Night of Nightmares and Dreams
by Becky4Ever1996
Summary: Kaneki comforts Hinami after a nightmare... Sibling/Friendship Fic


**A Night of Nightmares and Dreams**

**Kaneki comforts Hinami after a nightmare... **

"Leave me alone! Please!" Hinami cried out, she was running down a long black corridor she didn't know how she ended up here and who was chasing her she wasn't sure, she kept her hands over her ears trying to block out the maddening laughter and the heavy footsteps coming behind her getting closer and closer...

Where was onee-chan! Where was onii-chan! Or okaasan! otoosan! Anyone! The footsteps probably weren't that far off she could feel it but she didn't dare look back, she was too afraid to what she would see even though she could make a good guess who was behind her.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, her voice sounded high and shrill and not as loud and demanding as she would want. Her throat hurt badly and the tears threatening to come down her eyes weren't helping much either.

Suddenly two strong and firm hands grasped her shoulders from behind, she was too shocked to scream, that investigator had got her. She struggled and fought she tried to bring her out her kagune but for some reason it wasn't working, why not? She was sure she had eaten well enough?! But the only expectation was this...Kagune don't work in dreams.

"Hinami-chan! Hinami-chan!" The hands continued to shack her shoulders the voice of the ghoul investigator mocking voice filled her ears but then she realised she wasn't being grabbed from the back but from the front and suddenly the voice of the mocking voice of investigator was replaced by a more welcoming and human voice one that showed concern and worry.

"Hinami-chan wake up!" Suddenly Hinami jointed awake finding herself in a another dark room, she panicked, was she in some sort of prison? But then her senses suddenly came to her when she felt a gentle hand rubbing her back and a soft whispering voice telling her it's ok. She remembered where she was now; she was in Kaneki's room.

Touka was ill again so Kaneki had offered that Hinami could stay over his for a while, it was no trouble at all and Hinami was looking forward to spending some more time with onii-chan so Hinami slept in Kaneki's bed while Kaneki took the couch.

Hinami suddenly leaped into her onii-chans arms breaking into sobs, Kaneki held her tight whispering words of comfort to her but it made no sense to Hinami she just held tightly onto her onii-chan listening to the sound of his gentle voice smoothing her ears and that cruel laughter of the ghoul investigator was slowly fading away.

"Are you ok now" Kaneki asked once the girl's sobs had calmed down, Hinami nodded and leaned away a bit from her onii-chan she hated being a burden on him but he never seemed to mind.

"Was it a nightmare?" Kaneki asked, knowing it was a stupid question of course it was a nightmare. She had watched her mother die right in front of her, he remembered back to his own childhood when his own mother died.

Hinami nodded wiping the tears from his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kaneki asked but the girl shook her head, Kaneki understood that and didn't press the matter any further.

"Do you want me to stay with you for a little?" Kaneki asked her she didn't answer straight away but probably after ten seconds later she slowly nodded and Kaneki adjusted himself so his back way resting on the pillows propped up against the headboard and Hinami lay on his chest. Kaneki reached over to pull the duvet over them and wrapped his arms around her.

"Onii-chan" Hinami said lifting her head up from his chest,

"What's up Hinami-chan?"

"Could you tell me a story please" The girl asked "Maybe a nice story will help me go back to sleep"

"Ok then..." Kaneki tried to think of a nice simple story that he could tell Hinami at the top of his head suddenly he remembered one that his mother used to tell him when she wasn't working.

"Ok I have one" Kaneki began "Once upon a time, there was a princess..." The story was about a princess who gets captured by a daemon and the king and queen of the land send out the best knights, the bravest prince's and the strongest and dashing young men to save her but they all perished. But one day a young farm boy hears about the many men who have failed and risked their lives for the princess so he tries to take on the daemon instead, but everyone laughs at him because he was only a simple farm boy but still he goes to the daemons castle and instead of fighting the boy challenges the daemon to a battle of wits. The daemon of course lost and the poor farm boy was allowed to take the princess back to her kingdom, the two fell in love and they lived happily ever after.

"That was lovely story onii-chan" Hinami smiled "I bet no one laughed at the farm boy after that"

"No they didn't" Kaneki smiled back

"Onii-chan" Hinami said tilting her head up to look at his face "If I was kidnapped by some daemon will you come to rescue me?" Kaneki was shocked at the question,

"Of course I will Hinami-chan!" Kaneki held the girl tighter "I will jump in to save you without a second thought!" And he meant that with all his heart, he knew he wasn't as strong as Touka yet but after Ryouko Fueguchi, Hinami's mother was killed by that investigator he felt a sense of failure as he just watched the mother being murdered in the middle of the street. If something like that happened to Hinami or any of his other friends...

"So" Hinami started snapping Kaneki out of his thoughts "If an investigator was chasing me I can count on you to save me right?" Kaneki wondered how to answer that and wondered where that came from but then he had a thought.

"Is that what your dream was about?" Kaneki asked "Was an investigator chasing you"

Hinami nodded and buried her face in his t-shirt, Kaneki silently cursed himself he had spend all this time trying to calm her down and he just had to bring up the nightmare again!

"You don't have to worry about that investigator anymore Hinami" Kaneki said brushing his hand though her hair "you have me,Touka and everyone at Anteiku supporting you, you are not alone so if you ever have a dream like that again just remember your friends and they will all be there"

They sat in silence for while just holding each other "Thank you onii-chan" was the last thing Hinami said before she feel into a deep dreamless sleep. Kaneki watched her sleep and stayed there until the sun came up.

_A few months later (After __Aogiri Arc)_ Ken Kaneki toasted and turned in his bed in a restless sleep, he had been having the same dreams since he escaped from the Aogiri Tree. He was tired to a chair in a room of black and white walls and he heard the dreaded sound of the door opening to reveal a large man pulling a metal try behind him, he could stop himself from shacking and suddenly sound of a life centipede down his ear was slowly getting louder and louder, he wanted to tear out his ears if his hands would let him. He saw images of Rize taunting him, the smiling faces of his friends, the face of his mother all coming together in one huge mess. It felt like it went on forever but suddenly he felt a warm pressure on his shoulders pulling him away from the images in front of him, a soft yet urgent voice was calling his name over and over again he followed that voice until his eyes snapped open and found himself looking at the face of the girl he saw as his little sister. "H Hinami- c c chan..." He stuttered he couldn't get his words out probably he still felt shaky and sweaty he must of looked a sight, he felt ashamed that she had to see him like this. Suddenly Hinami leaned forward wrapping her arms around him, pulling her frightened onii-chan to her chest. "It's ok now onii-chan" The girl ran her fingers though his white hair in comfort "That horrible man can't hurt you anymore you have me, Banjou-san, everyone supporting you, you are not alone anymore so if you ever have a bad dream just remember your friends and they will all be there, ok" Kaneki smiled at her words, remembering he said those words to her only a few months ago. "Thank Hinami-chan" He smiled to the girl as he closed his eyes "Can you tell me a story please, to help me get back to sleep?" Hinami smiled at her onii-chans words, she knew the right story for him... "Once upon a time there was a princess..."

Wow for once I'm acutely happy with a fanfic LOL I like these two they are so sweet and I think the anime and manga should of showed more scenes with these two, but oh well that's what fan fiction is for. Please review and tell me what you think. .

. . I do not own Tokyo Ghoul or its characters. 


End file.
